A Rose to You
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot.] Link realizes his feelings for Malon, and writes them in a letter.


A/N:

My very first oneshot! I decided to write about Link and Malon, because I am a big fan of the couple. I don't really like Zelda that much, please fans of Zelda don't flame me. Anyway, hope it's okay…

Enjoy.

* * *

A Rose To You

_To me, it will feel like eternity until I'll get to see you again. I've been counting the days ever since we parted, praying that our paths will cross soon. I hate the thought of losing you, the thought that your heart is broken, and cannot be mend. I wish there was a way for us to be together, sadly I feel that time will never come. I must do my job, in protecting Hyrule, keeping it safe. I feel a little better knowing that I'm protecting you. I will give my life for you, I will do anything to keep you out of harms way. _

_The thought that I'm venturing farther away from you…I just can't bare it. I wish everyday to see your smile, to see the beauty of your face and stroke the softness of your long red hair. I laugh when your soft cheeks flush in embarrassment, and enjoy the comfort of you in my arms. Listening to you sing, watching you everyday, is something I dearly miss. _

_I, your Fairy Boy, will do anything for you. There is nothing that I wouldn't do. I would be the heaven to your earth, the key to your heart, the hero to your needs. I guess there is only one exclamation to this. The only reason for my feelings has got to be love. You are the only person in my heart; you are the only thing on my mind. You…are everything…_

Link paused for a moment, and bit his lip reviewing the letter he has written so far. It had to be just right, for he was writing to her. She was the only thing he considered perfect. Though, it just wasn't enough…there was something he was missing.

Flashback

" It's so nice of you to bring me here, Link. " Malon laid back in the grass looking up at clear crystal night.

She sighed in relief at the view in front of her. Everything was beautiful. She never imagined how peaceful Lake Hylia was at night. The calm, soothing waves quietly splashed up against the shore. The yellow crescent moon glistened, reflecting its beauty onto the water. The millions of stars lit up the night, being their only supporting light.

" I'm glad you had time off," Malon confessed. She spoke softly being engulfed by the sight.

" Me too," Link replied. " I come here often, but it's better when you're not alone."

Malon sat up resting on her elbows. Her long hair brushed the back of her arms. " But you have Navi with you."

" True, but Navi can get on my nerves."

The blue fairy hissed and quickly flew underneath Link's hat. Link stretched out and leaned back resting his head on his hands getting comfortable next to Malon. She noticed that the elf had briefly closed his eyes, off dazing in another world. Malon warmly smiled glancing up at the scarecrow in the distance. The straw figure moved freely on its pole, as if dancing to some kind of peaceful music.

Malon grabbed her hair pulling it over her shoulders as she laid back down. She looked back up at the midnight sky and closed her eyes thinking. This scene seemed perfect, alone at night at Lake Hylia, with her close friend who just so happens to be the Hero of Time. There was only one thing that would make this scene even more perfect.

" You what Link," Malon spoke, still keeping her eyes closed.

Link opened one eye glancing over at the young red-haired woman next to him. " Yes?"

" There's one more thing that would make this perfect…" Malon continued slowly opening her eyes.

" What's that?" Link sat up bringing his knees to his chest.

" Roses…"

" Roses?"

Malon nodded. " My mother loved roses…my father said that they were her favorite flowers, but rarely do you seem them grow. She always wanted to keep one, even after it lost its beauty. She said roses are the true meaning of love…"

Link looked out at the water, watching the moon hide behind the old large tree out in the middle of the island. He thought about what she said, and how roses are the true meaning of love. Roses would make everything perfect…

" Do you like roses?"

" If my mother loved them, then yes…I wouldn't mind having a rose…" Malon once again closed her eyes.

Link turned his attention to the beautiful Malon, and smiled.

End of Flashback

" Roses, how could I forget?"

Link licked his lips and quickly took out a pure beautiful rose from inside of his bag. He had picked it, after remembering that roses were Malon's favorite flower. He wanted to give her something, why not a letter and something that shows how much she truly mattered in his life.

He gently sat the rose next to him grabbing the pen behind his ear and continued to write some more in the letter…

_How can I show you how much you mean to me? What can I say that will get you to believe me? Sometimes words can't truly express how one feels. Sometimes there are things we cannot show. Hopefully this letter and gift is all that counts. I don't want it to be a gift that you'll cherish for a few days, but one that will last eternity. I want a gift that you will remember forever and will cherish it for days to come. _

_I chose a flower not because they are suitable for girls, but because you wanted it. I went through almost everything to find it, and now I'm happy to give it to you. I picked a flower, that meant something special; that means the true meaning of love. For love is something I feel toward you, with my heart and soul. _

_I write this letter and seal it with kiss, and for my love, I give a rose to you._

* * *

A/N:

Please R&R to tell me how it went. I don't know why but I feel that I just put a little too much into it. This is my first oneshot so hopefully it turned out okay.

Until next time!


End file.
